Love Confessions
by CriminalMindsluvr21
Summary: When Reid finds it hard to sleep, he turns to Hotch for Help. OneShot Hotch/Reid Slash.


**A/N: for those who read my other story Desert, I am soo sorry I disappointed you, I don't know what happen. I think I got excited about it and rushed it. But anyway this is my new one and it is a Hotch/Reid one and I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, all rights to CBS. **

**-- **

It was midnight; you could hear the crickets outside. Reid just laid there he couldn't sleep. Every time he began to fall asleep memories of Henkel would come flooding back. It had been almost a year now and he was still having nightmares. He talked about it to Hotch; he said that if you ever find you can't get to sleep that he could call him. He could never bring him self to actually ring him at 3 am in the morning. He did want to resort to sleeping pills. He picked up his phone. He looked at it for a while and toyed with the idea of calling Hotch. He dialed his number and waited.

xXxXx

_He was walking through the woods. He didn't know how he got there or how to get out. Then suddenly he heard a voice, one that sounded so familiar but it only sounded as a slight whisper. It became louder and he knew who it was. Jack! _

"_Daddy, Help me Please Daddy Help!" it kept repeating it self. _

_It was coming from all around him. Jack began to cry. Hotch began to run through the woods trying to find where Jack was and if there was a way out. He continue to run, he look behind him to see if anyone was following him. When he turned around he didn't see the rock in front of him and he tripped and then it all goes black. _

Hotch woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat. He took a moment to catch his breath. His phone began to vibrate on the side table. He took in a deep breath. He looked at the caller I.D _Reid. _He breathed out as a sign of relief and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"_Hey hotch; sorry to ring you so late but, um, I can't sleep…" _

"That's ok, do you want to come over and talk about it."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Nah, that's fine. See You Soon."

"_Ok. Oh and by the way Hotch."_

"Yeah"

"_Thank You." _

He smiled to him self and just listened to the dial tone for a minute. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was being to have feelings for Reid. He tried to deny it for a minute but his feelings were too strong. He thought for a minute if he should tell Reid tonight. He decided against it, but then it would be better to get it out in the air.

xXxXx

Reid cut the connection; he decided that he would tell Hotch how he felt about him. He was getting nervous because he didn't know how he would react. He got dress quickly, tracksuit and a hoodie. Before he went out the door he slipped his volleys. He hands were shaking, he tried to stop them but that were still shaking, he ignored it. When he finally got to the door he stood there for a while. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It seemed like time froze before Hotch answer the door.

"Hey Spencer, come in." He stepped to the side to let him through. "There was actually something that I wanted to talk to you about, something I couldn't talk about at work." They stood there in silence for a moment and looked into each others eyes.

"Sit down." Spencer sat down next to Aaron. "There's something I've wanted to tell you but I haven't really known how to put it into words so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I love you Spencer and I have for a while. I don't know why but I just do." He stopped and waited for a reaction. Spencer looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"You know it's funny, I was going to tell you he exact same thing."

Before Spencer could say another word His lips were against Aaron's. Aaron snaked his arms around Spencer's waist and before they knew it Aarons was on top of Spencer looking deep into his eyes. "How could I have missed you for all these years?"

Aaron lied down next to Spencer on the couch and put arm around his waist. He looked over and saw the Spencer had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled to him self and closed his eyes and listened. He could hear the sounds of Billie Holiday filling the Air

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through._

In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well.

_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way._

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you

--

**A/N: Well there you go. I Hope you like it! Please review it would mean so much!**


End file.
